Two of a Kind
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: *My* way of how Bulma told Vegita 'bout Trunks... AU, sorta.
1. Surprised, Vegita?

  
  
Authors Note: Alrighty... I have had this fic stuck in my head since the sixth grade... and I'm almost in High School, so that a pretty long time for ONE flippen' ficcie! I had this idea when, instead of mediatating, I would lie down on my bed, with no lights on, and just go into my own world. I had no friends, so I had no life and DBZ was a better world for me to escape to.  
But, now, I have a love life and true, wonderful friends, and I haven't went into my La-La Land anymore, except when I'm trying to sleep, and then it's GW. So, after watching DBZ for the first time after, like, 2 years of NOT watching it, I finally decided to put this fic into writing.  
I rated it R, because of lime and cussing, and basically the DBZ guys and gals acting how they always do... It's how I pictured Bulma telling Vegita she had a kid would be like... I hadn't seen that part of the series yet, so of course I made something up! It takes place at Roshi's house, right before the Android battle. Trunks is, like, two... erk.. And I DO try not to make anyone totally OOC.  
This is dedicated to everyone I love. Platonically and romantically.   
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
Bulma smiled at her son and didn't let him see her worry. That boy had a wonderful mind for such a young child.  
"Mama!" He chortled. "Can we go see Uncle Gokey now? Pwease?"  
Bluma sighed and picked him up. "Okay, trunks. We'll go see Uncle Goku now."  
"Yay!"  
~*~*~  
Goku, at the moment, was lounging on Roshi's couch, dimmly hearing his wife bitch about something... *again*.   
Gohan had earplugs in his ears and was writing furiously at a portable desk ChiChi had brought along.  
Roshi was sipping a beer and watching an excersize show. Maily featuring busty women in skin-tight clothing. Yamcha was watching as well, but looked less enthused then the wily old pervert. Puar, the only smart one in the whole gruop, had refused to come, knowing ChiChi would be there and that so would Bulma.  
And having Bulma and Yamcha in the same room was *not* a good thing.  
Tenshinhan and Chou zou were talking out back, on lawn chairs, waiting for Vegita and Bulma.  
~*~*~  
Bulma arrived first, wearing a tight blue shirt that said 'Don't stare at me like that just because we're opposites!' and on the back stated 'Even though *I* am gorgeous!'  
"That's Bulma for ya..." Yamcha muttered to the TV screen, sipping his beer.  
She glared at him, but held her tongue for once. She did *not* need is smart-ass remarks, not while she was more nervous then she'd ever been before in her life!  
A loud wail was heard from outside and everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Roshi and Gohan. Gohan had earplugs... Roshi was just being a hentai.  
Bulma ran back outside and walked in with a boy clutching her hand with his own small digits. His light violet hair was cropped short, and his eyes were penitrating, light blue. His features were very sharp, but he was small.   
"Guys." Bulma said, grinning. "This is Trunks!"  
Goku let out a whoop. "Go, Bulma!" Then he stopped, fist in the air, and stared at her, eyes blank. "A kid? And you didn't kill it yet?!"   
Yamcha had turned pale. "Wha-wha-wha—"  
"He isn't your's, lech." She snapped. "Keep your pants on. Oh, wait. That wouldn't happen ANYWAY!"  
Goku started to laugh, lowering his arm. "You're cruel, Bulma!"  
She shrugged. "Anyway, he's-"  
"Vegitas." Piccolo's voice said from behind her.  
She turned, shoulder length hair hitting her cheek. "Oh, hi, green bean." She smirked, then smiled. "Heya, Piccolo."  
He scowled and then nodded in response, closest he'd ever come to a smile at the blue-haired human female.  
"So, why'd your family get yet another pair of underwear, eh, Bulma?" Yamcha asked sarcastically.  
She turned to glare at him, eyes flashing. "Yamcha, I can still easily kick your ass."  
Chichi noded, crossing her amrs. "Yes, she can."  
"Pipe it, Chichi!" Yamcha yelled at the raven haired wife.  
Gohan heard *that*. He got out of his desk and took out the ear plugs, facing Yamcha. "Yamcha-" He began, but Piccolo put a green, clawed hand on the small boys shoulder.  
"Gohan, your mother knows what to do."  
Indeed, Chichi *did*. She was hitting Yamcha over the head with a frying pan, off loan from Roshi.  
"What's with all the screaming?" Came a rough, slightly british accent. (Okay, Okay, I'm SORRY about the dub accent coming in! I've heard the subbed stuff, but I like the accent! Flame me if ya don't like it!)   
Once again, Bulma turned, but this time she smiled widely. "Hey, Vegita! Wasobi??"  
He ignored her, and landed his hard gaze on Yamcha. "Why are you letting that onna do that? Even a human weakling-" He spat out the dreaded 'w' word, "-like yourself should be able to handle *that*."  
Goku stood from his place on the couch. "Watch your mouth, Vegita." He said, voice warning.  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed, placing a hand on each mans chest before they tried to kill each other... *AGAIN*. "Vegitable-Head, we don't need your classic asshole remarks right before the andriods come, got it?! Rice-Breath, cool your jets! You have bigger and better idiots to fry before today is over!"  
Goku nodded and sat back down, taking a deep breath. "You're right, Bulma." He said softly.  
Vegita scoffed. "Puh. Woman, don't tell me what to do. I am the Prince-"  
She slapped him before he could continue. "Don't give me that Saiya-jin crap, Vegita! And the name is 'Bulma'! B-u-l-m-a."  
He glared at her, ebony eyes dangerously glinting. "Woman, I don't care if you're the ruler of this planet! You have-"  
She slapped him again. Odd, everytime she hit him, he seemed to be expecting it, but made no move to stop her, Gohan noticed. Why is that?  
"You left to train even when you knew I was pregnant, you bastard! How dare you even call yourself a man?!" She yelled, face going red with her anger. "Is ditching pregnant women something they used to do on your planet, or is it something you picked up on Earth?!"  
"I picked up nothing from this wrecthed planet!" Vegita snarled, insulted and slightly ashamed. For what reasons, he didn't know why.  
"Except a few STD's from Bulma." Yamcha mutterd, causing Roshi and Krillen (Whom had been in the kicthen, eating), to laugh.  
"FUCK OFF, YAMCHA!" Bulma yelled.   
"..." Tenshinhan watched this all with slight amusment.   
"Mommy!" Trunks cried, hands on his hips, much like Bulma's had been. "Stop yelling!"  
Bulma froze and took a breath. "I cannot believe I lost my temper like that in front of Trunks..." She hissed to herself. Looking again to Vegita, she motioned to her son. "This is your child, Vegita. His name is Trunks Briefs."  
Vegita looked shocked, but didn't say anything. Trunks walked up to him and looked up, strands of violet hair falling into his sky blue eyes.  
"Mommy say Daddy strong." He made a face and crossed his chubby arms. "Mommy wong!" (Yes, I spelt that correctly. Little Trunks cannot say 'wrong' correct, okay??)  
Vegita knelt down to look his son in the eyes. "Your mother is a bitch."  
Trunks twisted up his face and bit Vegita's nose. Goku howled with laughter as the short Saiya-jin let out a short cry.   
Yamcha began to laugh. "The things kids get from their mothers..."  
~*~*~  
::laughs nervously:: Not the best...but I dun care! It gets weirder... Gohan tries to kill himself. O.O;; Yes, Mr. Goody-Goody-I'll-Go-Kick- Ass-Now-That-My-Dad-Was-Killed tries to commit suicide... after Goku gets killed by Cell, of course. ::rolls eyes:: I was on major citrus sniffing when I dreamt of this! My e-mail's NekosDream@AOL.com, so write me for feedback. ...I love my screen name....lol. 


	2. Flashbacks are good sometimes...

  
  
Authors Note: Well, I finally started the second part to this weirdo fic... Hmm....my life ain't *so* messed up now..thank the gods. Anyway, in the part I will try to have some humor, however weak...Heh.  
This part is dedicated to Ruka, one of my dearest friends who stands by my side no matter what.   
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
Bulma studied Vegita for a moment before prying her son off his fathers nose. "You're a jerk, Vegita."  
The saiya-jin scowled and rubbed his bright red nose and looked confused. "The boy's strength is admirable for such a young kid."  
"His name is Trunks. You may be allowed to live with calling me 'Woman' but I will NOT let my son grow up with his father calling him 'Boy'. Got it?!" Bulma exploded, eyes flashing fire, hands on her hips.  
Trunks nodded in agreement. "I Trunks!" He said, voice bubbly and somehow chibi.  
Vegita glared at Bulma and didn't even glance at the small boy. "Woman, I will call anyone what I feel fit, damnit."  
"Fuck you!" She screamed, shoving him in the chest with one hand. "Gods, Vegita, you are such a bastard!"  
"No, that's the kid." Yamcha muttered, glaring at the TV screen.  
Within a glance worth of time, Vegita was at the couch and lifting Yamcha into the air by his orange collar. "Don't you dare say a word about the boy, human. I will *gladly* kill you."  
Trunks clapped and looked happy. "Papa strong! Papa strong!"  
Yamcha just looked scared. "P-p-put me down, Vegita!"  
"Not until you get this." Vegita growled, shaking the human roughly. "Don't you EVER say ANYTHING like that about that boy EVER again! Do. You. Get. That. HUMAN?!"  
Yamcha was shaking visibly and nodded. "I-I-I get it."  
"Good."  
The saiya-jin lowered the quivering man back onto the floor.  
Bulma felt touched somehow. Vegita actually cared about Trunks... In someway, that seemed to make up for his cold exterior. Just the fact that he cared for his son was enough for Bulma to feel elated.  
Even if he didn't seem to care about her...  
  
**Flashback**  
"Woma, you are such a bitch." Vegita snapped, tearing off the bandages on his chest. "I dont need your help."  
Bulma felt as if he were wrenching her heart out himself, but scowled instead of bawling. "You don't get it, Vegita! Wounds need *time* to heal, and to *heal* they need to be wrapped!"  
He sneered. "I'm not a pathctic human, like yourself. I don't need help from-"  
"A 'pathetic human' saved your life, Vegita! If it weren't for *me* dragging you out of that damned rubble, you'd still be there, but DEAD!"  
He scowled at her for a moment, then it faded a bit. "Fine."  
She blinked. She could hardly believe he was agreeing with her! "What?!"  
"Where's the rest of the blasted bandage tape, Woman?" He snarled. "I'll put it on if I can find the damned tape."  
"It's right here." She picked up the tape and was about to hand it to him when Bulma drew back.  
"Give me the damned tape!" Vegita snapped, reaching for it.  
"You can't reach around your back with those wounds." She said softly. "I'll do it. Besides, how trained are you in medicane?"  
He sighed and sat on her couch. "Very well."  
She knelt next to him and started to wrap the the soft white cloths around his chest and abdomen. His muscles clenched as her fingers brushed against his skin and she furrowed her brows. "Does it hurt here?" She asked, pressing her fingers against his side stomach muscle.  
"No." His voice sounded slightly rough.   
"Here?" She pressed against his lower chest, where a bandage was partially covering his flesh.  
"Damnit, woman, stop that!" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed.   
"Ow! That hurts!" She cried, trying to pull his hand off. "Let go, Vegita!"  
To her surprise, he did let her go. By now she was halfway lying on his lap, his face bent to glare right into her eyes.   
"God, I just thought you were hurt." She muttered, trying not to let her face flush red.  
He crossed his arms over his chets and scowled. "I said it didn't hurt."  
"Sorry."  
**End Flashback**  
  
He turned to glare at her. "What are you looking so dreamy about, Woman?"  
"BULMA." She hissed, placing her son on the carpteted floor.   
"Whatever."  
Goku glanced at a clock. "Shouldn't we be heading to the island now?"  
Vegita scowled. "Yes. We should leave."  
Bulma shook her finger at Vegita. "I don't want my son growing up without his father! You live or I'll go to the other dimension and kick your ass, bucko!"  
"Gods, shut up, Woman." He muttered.  
"Have this fight before, Vegita?" ChiChi asked snidly.  
Bulma looked to her friend. "You wouldn't *believe*, ChiChi!"  
**Flashback**  
"I'm pregnant." She said, voice flat and hollow.  
"WHAT?!" He roared and she flinched, immeditly scolding herself for doing so. *Don't show weakness...*  
"I'm going to have a baby and it's yours." She yelled back, replacing her sadness of his reaction of her news to anger. "Don't you dare bellow at me about it, Vegita! I want you alive after the andriods come, do you get that?! You may not care about me in the least but, by the Gods, this child WILL HAVE HIS FATHER!"  
**End Flashback**  
ChiChi shook her head. "Poor Bulma..."  
Vegita scowled and walked out the door. "Blasted women..."  
Trunks ran after his father, chubby legs moving quickly. "Papa." he said loudly. Just once.  
Vegita stopped by the edge of the water and turned. "What, boy?"  
"Why Papa hate Mommy?" He asked, eyes wide and innocent.  
Vegita furrowed his eyebrows and his answer was short. "She's human."  
Bulma smacked Vegita in the back of the head. "Big fucking deal, Veggie-Head!"  
He snarled. "Don't hit me, Woman!"  
**FlashBack**  
"Don't hit me, Woman!"  
Bulma gazed at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed Vegita squarly on the lips. His eyes shot open, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he kissed back. His tongue grazed her lips and pried them open, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Bulma moaned, and snaked her arms around his waist.  
He ripped his mouth away, looking hungrily into her eyes. "Don't...hit...me..."  
**End FlashBack**  
  
~*~*~  
Okay, Okay, I know this fic is TOTALLY dumb, and does NOT go according to the time/plot line of DBZ, but didn't I warn you? I had this 'world' in sixth grade before I knew what 'anime' meant... . 


	3. DinnerTime With Chichi

  
  
Authors Note: About time I got off my lazy ass to write this. Geez, I would of thought that all the reviews would have made me write...::sweat drops:: Gomen, I've just been moving and stuff, gomen, minna-san! .;; ANYWAY, to the person who said 'your fic sucked' and all that crap, F*CK YOU. If you don't like my fic, I don't give a damn. Go suck on a dead frog, buddy. ::Turns to all readers/reviewers she likes (a.k.a., everyone but that person):: Arigato for the positive reviews! ^_^   
In this chapter of the fic, I kind of have only Chichi, Bulma and Trunks, except for at the end. Everyone is off fighting and stuff. Like I said, this was written almost four years ago!  
This chappie is dedicated to Meph-chan, Dee-chan, Ranma-kun, and to my Joi-chan! Aishiteru, minna-chan!  
Brady  
PS Remember, this isn't the normal DBZ time line...::sigh::  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm worried." Bulma fretted, pacing around Muton Roshi's living room. Chichi nodded from where she was sitting, holding a now-sleeping Trunks.  
"I know! It'll give us wrinkles before our time." She sighed, rocking the baby slightly. "Those men..."  
"Should retire." Bulma supplied firmly. "Stop putting us in cardiac arrest!"  
"Goku's happiest when he's fighting."  
"Vegita's happiest when he's causing someone pain." Bulma muttered, stomping into the kitchen. Loud crashes could be heard as she threw together some sandwiches and scuffled back out. "I should maim him once in awhile."  
"You're head over heels for that man." Chichi said, voice awed. Bulma froze in mid-sandwich bite and stared at her.  
"Is it *that* obvious?"  
"No. Just the way...you look when you talk about him." Chichi continued gazing at her eating friend, eyes soft. "You look...different."  
"Waaaal bow?" Bulma swallowed her mouthful of food. "I meant, 'how so'."  
"I don't know." Chichi smiled and shook her head. "Maybe it's all my imagination."  
"Being married to Goku for so long has made you looney." Bulma giggled, placing a sandwich on Chichi's side. "Do you want me to take Trunks?"  
Chichi grinned and handed the snoring child over to her. "He's adorable."  
"Don't I know it?" Bulma laughed and glanced down at him. "Sometimes...I find it hard to believe he's Vegita's kid."  
"I'll bet Trunks will have a temper." Chichi laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!"  
"You do." Chichi snickered. "You and Vegita have really *wicked* tempers, Bulma."  
"Not when it comes to my wittle Twunksy-Wunksy." Bulma said, voice baby-ish. Trunks started drooling slightly.  
Chichi sighed, rolling her eyes and continued eating.  
"Besides, Vegita isn't *that* bad, Chichi..."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"You *do* know you're just an idiotic human, don't you?" Vegita growled.  
Bulma rolled her bright eyes exaggeratedly. "Hai, hai, I know, I know. BUT, I can cook. Something you can't do, Veggie-head. So sit down, shut up, and be POLITE for once!"  
"Woman, you're a bitch." Vegita muttered, but sat down nonetheless. Bulma smiled, satisfied, and turned back to the stove.  
"Why do you even let me stay here?" He growled.  
She turned again, eyes blinking. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't have to be an expert on humans to know that you can hardly stand my presence here. Why do you let me stay?"  
"Because you would bitch and moan and get really, really pissed off and probably even blow up my entire house so..." She shrugged. And noted his eyes. They weren't cold or hostile. They were empty. Did... was Vegita... No. It had to be her imagination. The only time she'd seen someone like that was when Chichi yelled at Goku that she didn't love him. Like she'd thought, only her imagination.  
But Bulma lightened her answer and said "You're really the only person who doesn't cower when I start yelling at them. You actually fight back. And I respect that."  
When he gave her a small half of a half smile, she knew he'd said the right thing.  
The weird part was...that she had meant it.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"That was nice of you." Chichi muttered through the sandwich, swallowing the piece. "So, you really meant it?"  
"Yeah. I was already worshiping the guy. I have *no* idea why...but... I love him, damnit."  
"...I feel your pain. Saiya-jins can be pretty dense about that stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Feelings."  
"Even Goku?"  
"The densest."  
"I wonder when they're coming back." Chichi sighed.  
"...soon, I hope..."  
  
~*~12 hours later~*~  
  
"Bulma? Mom?" Chichi woke up when Gohan shook her gently.  
Bulma was awaken in a similar way, except by a somber looking Yamcha. Even with their past, she caught one look of the saddened expression and held onto his hand tightly. "What's wrong?" She whispered.  
Yamcha and Gohan retreated, so they were standing with Piccolo, Roshi, Teinshinhan and Chou zou. Vegita was outside.  
"What happened?" Chichi sat up on the couch, looking panicked. "Where's Goku?!"  
"Mom..." Gohan whispered. "...something happened..."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's all for now. I KNOW it's short and shit, but it has to be cuz the next chappie is way long. Gohan tempts death, as does Bulma. ^_^ Except she tries a different way. 


	4. Bearer Of Bad Tidings

  
  
Authors Note: WAI! I finally got around to writing this next part!! Lol. Well, here it is!! Lol.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to all the reviewers! ^__^  
  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gohan, tell me where your father is!" Chichi shrieked, shaking and near hysterics. She shakily got to her feet.  
  
Bulma sat frozen on the couch, staring at the group. "G-Gohan...what happened?"  
  
"Dad...he..." Gohan swallowed a sob and turned away, hugging Piccolo tightly around the waist, sobbing into his mentors waist.  
  
"...Gohan?" Chichi whispered weakly. "Gohan...he's just outside... isn't he?"  
  
"Chichi..." Bulma murmured, standing and pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Chichi..I think Goku's dead."  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the silent tears streaming down her cheeks, even though her mind was numb. Chichi, however, gave one broken 'no' before breaking down, loud sobs.  
  
All the men, except Gohan, were silent, watching the two women cry, hugging each other and rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegita could hear Bulma crying inside the house. "...like I care." He muttered to himself, sitting at the base of a palm tree, glaring out to the water.  
  
*But you've never seen her cry before, Vegita.* He told himself and slapped his forehead. "So? She's a woman. All women cry."  
  
*But..still. The loss of Kakarott must have hit her hard. She NEVER cries.*  
  
"I've seen her cry before." He muttered. "I HAD to have..."  
  
*Nope. ..she didn't even cry when I left her!*  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Vegita?" He heard her calling from outside, but didn't cease his training. "Vegita?"  
  
She rapped her tiny, delicate fist against the door of the training room and tried to come inside. For the first time, EVER, he had locked it.  
  
"Vegita!" She cried, knocking harder.  
  
"Go away, bitch." He yelled and suddenly the door was slammed down by an extremely angry Gohan. He had come over to visit, getting a day's vacation from Piccolo and Goku.  
  
"It's HER room." He said icily, then turned to Bulma. "I have to go now. Thanks for the cake."  
  
She smiled brightly, brushing her bangs from her face. "Oh, no need for thanking me, Gohan! My house is your house. But..thanks for opening this...er..STUCK door."  
  
He grinned and flew off, waving and saying he'd tell Piccolo and Goku she said hi.   
  
"Why'd you lock it?" Bulma demanded once Gohan was out of sight, her hands on her slim hips, her stomach protruding with the baby almost six months in the making. "It DOES belong to me, Vegita!"  
  
"Hn." He did stop his training though, his coal black eyes on her flushed face.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something... but I guess you don't want to know." She smirked, knowing his curiosity would soon get the best of him.  
  
"What is it, woman?" He growled.  
  
"On the saiya-jin home world..did a male or female inherit the throne?" She asked, almost purring as she slunk up to him.  
  
"The son of the King, of course." He growled, eyeing her warily. "Why?"  
  
"Because, O Mighty Prince, you'd have an Heir."  
  
It took a moment for the comment to set in, and when it hit Vegita, his eyes widened and he started at her, mouth open.  
  
"W-what are you saying, Buruma?" He hissed, still in shock. She smiled. He never called her by her saiya-jin name, the word her name translated to in his language. He had told it to her once and only called her it when they fought. Now that they rarely spoke, they didn't fight.  
  
"I'm SAYING I'm going to have a boy." She smirked, voice matter-of- fact. "YOUR son, Vegita. You are going to have a son."  
  
He stared at her, unable to move or speak.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked softly. Vegita paused by the houses front door, his throat jerking. He had come to care for the woman, something he was taught that was not allowed. He depended on her playful yells and mock-anger and mood swings. Dependance was not for a warrior.  
  
"Away." He said gruffly, shoving anger and edginess into his voice, not allowing any disturbance or shakiness into it. This was HIS voice, damnit. HE would tell it how to sound. NOT the other way around.  
  
"I'm having your son in two months!" She cried, shoving the door closed in front of his face, her own features furious. "You are NOT leaving before I have this kid!"  
  
He grabbed her upper arm and snarled in her face. "And you will not tell me what to do, Woman."  
  
"If you stop acting like a child, I'll stop treating you like one." She retorted, ignoring the pressure on her arm. "Don't you get this, Vegita? You're a father and you should act like one!"  
  
He squeezed harder, his nails making small, bloody crescent marks in her bare arm. "Don't tell me how to act."  
  
She ignored the blood slowly dripping down her arm and his fingers. "Vegita, listen to yourself." She whispered, all her fire in her soul slowly dying. "You're leaving me right before your son is born."  
  
"How do you know I haven't had other children?" He snapped, hating the fact she hadn't feared him for over three years. Hating that he hadn't WANTED to scare her in two years.  
  
"Because if you had, they'd be dead, remember?" She sneered. "Your planet blew up."  
  
He froze for a minute and then shrugged. "Doesn't matter much to me."  
  
"Whatever." She wrenched out of his grasp and glared at him, eyes full of betrayal and hurt. "You know, Vegita? FUCK. YOU. I don't WANT my son to know you. You're too cold and heartless and you don't give a damn about anyone!  
  
"Go off to wherever to train! I don't care! Forget about me, forget about your son and forget about your...your...FLING with me." She spat out, voice venomous. "But if you leave, I swear I'll never welcome you back into this house again."  
  
He felt a strange hollowness in his chest and stomach but continued glaring at her, eyes cold as he shoved her roughly from his path. "Fine. I'll see you in Hell, woman."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Vegita scoffed at himself, for thinking of that worthless woman. That worthless, beautiful human who gave birth to his powerful young son even when he treated her so terribly.  
  
..she would have made a marvelous queen.  
  
"Papa?" Came the horribly small voice of Trunks as he walked up to his silent, brooding father. "Papa?"  
  
He shot his son a sharp glance. "I thought you were asleep, boy."  
  
"Papa..." Trunks sniffled, and hugged his fathers arm tightly, his small, sturdy legs failing him. Vegita's first instinct was to shove the boy away, telling him to buck up and not bother worrying about his mothers tears.  
  
His father had told him the same thing when his mother died in childbirth. Vegita had learned to hide his tears then, become MORE then a Saiya-jin, who could shed a tear or two when grieving.  
  
So...Vegita picked up his small son, cradling him in his strong, muscled arms and stood, brushing his violet bangs from his narrowed, saiya- jin like eyes. "Don't worry." he said gruffly, suddenly feeling emotionally overwhelmed.  
  
He walked slowly into the small house, Trunks sniffling into his chest. "Buruma."  
  
The one word caused the room to grow thick with tension as Bulma carefully let Chichi sit on the couch, crying into her hands, and Bulma faced Vegita.  
  
"Trunks was asleep." She said coldly, holding out her arms to take her child back. But Vegita held onto his boy with a Saiya-jins pride and didn't let her take him.  
  
"He woke up and came out to me." he said, using that I'm-too-good- to-explain arrogant voice of his. She frowned and lowered her arms. "..he...he was worried about you crying."  
  
Bulma's face faded of all expression as she stared at him, her body going limp. Gohan was the first to move. He shoved Piccolo away and raced out of the house, zooming into the horizon.   
  
Piccolo went after him after watching Vegita angrily for a minute. Bulma pushed past Vegita and into the bright sunlight. *Just get me away from the pain...*  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Just get me away from the pain." Bulma whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest, watching the sunset. She had told Vegita she loved him. And felt like a complete moron about it.  
  
He had looked at her for a minute and curled his lip. "Woman, don't be an idiot." Then she had turned and fled from the house, ending up on this hill about a mile or so away.  
  
"Woman." Came the voice of a certain Saiya-jin's voice. She didn't budge, kept her eyes trained on the setting sun. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, a pair of warm lips gently kissing her neck. She shivered, mentally yelling at herself for not hitting him so hard his head spun.  
  
She moaned softly, leaning back into his chest, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. "Why can't I resist you?" She whispered as he slid his hands down her chest to create little swirling designs on her abdomen.  
  
He continued kissing down her neck to suck gently on the skin between her shoulder and neck, refusing to bless her with an answer. She shivered again, moaning when he grazed his teeth against her skin.  
  
"Answer me..." She whimpered, turning and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please answer me..."  
  
He leaned forward, pressing her body to the soft grass and nibbled gently on her neck and shoulder, pushing down the fabric of her loose tank top.   
  
She moaned and arched slightly against him.  
  
'I love you, Vegita...' Her mind whimpered as her body slowly began to react to his gentle touches and bites. 'I love you...I love you... Even if you don't love me back, I love you...'  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Piccolo found Gohan in a cave, the same cave he, Gohan, and Goku had stayed in for a bit during training. The young demi-saiya-jin was shuddering and sniffling in the darkest corner of the cave, his knees drawn up to his chest and his face in his knees, trying to control his sobs.  
  
"Gohan..." Piccolo said softly, going to kneel by the boy. "Gohan, it's okay to cry, kid..."  
  
Gohan violently shook his head and lifted it to look at Piccolo through tear-glazed eyes. "Why'd Dad want to leave me and Mom?" He whimpered. "She's going to have a baby.. I thought he would have WANTED to stay with us..."  
  
"He wouldn't want you to mourn him like this, Gohan..." Piccolo gently brushed the boys cheek with his nail, a feeling much like pity welling in his chest. "He'd want you to teach your brother and Trunks how to fight, to help your mom out when the kid is born."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Gohan yelled, shoving Piccolo away roughly. "I don't! I just... don't..." He whispered, bowing his head a split second before bursting into tears. "I should have been the one to die... me. Dad has another son coming... If it weren't for my powers I'd just be another kid... Dad should have lived...not me..."  
  
"Gohan, that isn't true!" Piccolo barked, grabbing Gohans shoulders in a small shake. "You're young and need to live your life, not try to get your father back by telling yourself that HE should be alive, not you!"  
  
"DAD'S the strongest!" Gohan yelled, but his voice lacked the previous heart wrenching self hatred.  
  
"No..no, Gohan.. He might have been strong, but he's still a father. He'd want what was best for you..."  
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo for a second, then launched himself at his teacher, hugging him tightly about the waist and bawling into his shirt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
This is all fer now... sorry it took so long..My comp got sick. ^^;  



	5. 'Dreams'...

Authors Notes: Lost my Floppy...which had ALL my In Prog. Fics... so I'm rewriting everything...  
  
Here goes with chappie # 5 folks!  
  
Brady  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bluma couldn't sleep that night. It was silent, and pitch black, she had on her favorite pair of pajamas on, and her positioning on the bed was just like she liked it... so she knew those weren't the reasons why she couldn't sleep.  
  
Her mind kept flitting back to Goku, and how STUPID he was to sacrifice himself... He had promised Bulma not to play the sacrificial lamb. Shitty time for him to start breaking promises, damnit.  
  
And then there was Vegeta. Why did he act like he CARED earlier that day, hm? He hadn't even glanced at Bulma the entire day, let alone Trunks, and now he was acting all.... normal. Like he had when it was just him and Bulma, pretending they were the only two people in the world.  
  
"We're too much alike..." She grumbled, turning in bed so she lay flat on her stomach. "It'd never work out.. Stubborn, grouchy, devious... incredably hot in Spandex..." She giggled at the last remark.  
  
"Still, Bulma, you have to stop thinking about him." She scolded herself, voice muffled by her fluffy pillow. She kicked her legs, letting them dangle in the air and sighed. "Sure, he's hot, he's dark, AND he's mysterious, but, c'mon... Yamcha treated you better and he was a player!"  
  
Vegeta, lurking in the shadows of the room, scowled darkly. He had come here tonight and try to speak with the woman in a civilized way. Which, for Vegeta, meant setting her straight and then fucking her brains out. But hearing her speak to herself, and of such subject matter, made him think a bit more listening would be an order.  
  
Bulma sighed and stuck her rear in the air, leaning back on her legs and sitting like that, up straight and her legs on either side of her. She hit her pillow suddenly with a small, balled up pale fist and growled. "I hate that bastard! Why'd he have to leave...?"  
  
Vegeta started when he realized she wasn't angry, but sad. Tears streamed down her face as she doubled over, as if in physical pain, and sobbed out his name. The tone of her voice alone wrenched at Vegetas heart and he resisted the strong urge to go over and stroke her hair, hold her and say he didn't leave, that he had watched over her all the while, he'd never really left.  
  
But he had a Saiya-jins pride, and the same pride that allowed him to love this beautiful, willful human woman was the pride that told him, no, ordered him to forget his love/lust for the woman and just use her.  
  
"And you always thought your prince would love you back.." She said bitterly, wiping away the few remainders of her grief as a scornful mask hardened on her face. "You're a fool, Bulma. A stupid, ignorant, innocent fool. So fucking blind..."   
  
Vegeta's eyebrows raised to his high hairline as she said this. How many times had he told her words meaning the same as these? And she had come to believe them...  
  
"I'm not weak, damnit! I'm...I'm not weak..." Her last word bubbled out through another round of tears and soft sobs. "Damn you, Vegeta..damn you. Damn you!"  
  
Slowly, Vegeta walked from the shadows and took his beautiful, spirited Buruma into his arms and nipped her neck gently as the tears stopped suddenly and her body went stiff.  
  
"V-Vegeta...?" She whispered, voice hoarse with her crying.   
  
"Buruma.... do you hate me?" He growled lightly, letting his talented fingers slid gently around her flat stomach.  
  
"No..I could never hate you..." She shuddered, not so much as from the touch, but from the tears threatening to fall again. "Y-You hate me..."  
  
His smirk was apparent, even though she could not see it. "Buruma, a Saiya-jin chooses his mate carefully..." He rumbled, pulling her more into his muscular forms chest. "And then he gives her his child, the greatest gift he can give a woman."  
  
His sentence ended in a masculine purr as he licked the base of her neck with his tongue softly, almost lovingly, like a cats. She started, twisting her body to face him, her aqua eyes wide and stunned in that innocent beauty of hers.  
  
"Vegeta... does a Saiya-jin pick his mate because he loves her?" She whispered, almost a whimper and he mused on the question for a moment.  
  
"...Saiya-jins don't know the concept of 'love', Buruma. But they understand the deep bond two mates can share for each other before they are mated, or even after. A Kings mate, especially, has to be the perfect example of a female Saiya-jin."  
  
She lifted a hand and traced his lips with the fingernail. "How?"  
  
"Willful, stubborn, bold, strong, outspoken. Beautifully feminine in her own warriors way, with a way with words and a soul surpassed by no other..." Finishing his statement, he took her finger into his mouth and sucked softly, closing his eyes in the sheer feelings washing gently over him as he sat with his mate, finally able to tell her what he was feeling without having to be too soft.  
  
And she knew he was speaking of her. The brilliant smile that blossomed on her face was enough to prove that. "And what about the Princes son? How does he have to act?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He released her finger and arched an eyebrow. "Like his mother, of course."  
  
Bulma lunged at him and pinned him down on the bed, straddling his hips with her strong, lean legs. Her hair fell around her elfin face, highlighting her eyes and rosey cheeks, making her cheekbones more visible. The impish grin that was her mouth made him think of the Super Saiya-jin, the look of pure mischief and delight, even as he wrecked havoc upon the world.  
  
"Lemme show you what 'mind-blowing sex' *really* is, My Mighty King." She whispered, voice throaty and lustful. She leaned over and rubbed her breasts over his chest, nibbling on his bottom lip. He stared at her and blinked.  
  
"Y-You on top?" He asked, bewildered. She grinned slowly and giggled.  
  
"Just wait, King Vegeta... I'm totally gonna blow yer mind."  
  
~*~*~  
  
He stared at the ceiling after their intercourse; he still wasn't about to call it 'lovemaking' just yet, but intercourse was intamite enough for that. Bulma lay next to him, her beautiful, shaply face buried into the crook of his neck, asleep. Her chest rose and fell with her deep, slow breathing, pale, lithe body silver in the moonlight.   
  
He glanced at her, his dark face clouded slightly in thought. Here, on Earth, he had his destined mate, his Heir, a home... and on his home planet he had nothing. Nothing but pain. And Bulma had been so willing to try and take that pain away. She had WANTED to hear about his past, even when other beings had cringed even at the thought of being Freeza's personal servant/assassin.  
  
Small footsteps brought his attention to the doorway, where Trunks stood silently, his tousled violet hair hanging slightly in his eyes, childish lips in a small straight line. the boy griped the door way with his hands, half of his body unvisible.  
  
"Mama asleep?" He whispered loudly, large eyes blinking dimmly. Vegita started slightly. He hadn't known the child could speak.  
  
"Yes, boy. She's asleep." He said gruffly, tightening his one arm hold on Bulma's body. "Go back to bed."  
  
Trunks nodded and cast his mother a soft glance full of love before turning and running back to his room, tiny feet making little noise.  
  
Vegita yawned, turning a bit towards Bulma to wrap both arms around his chosen mate before falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's all for now. C&C welcome. 


	6. A little too late, a litttle too early

Authors Notes: This is chappie six...pwease reveiw. ^^;; PS Sorry for taking so godsdamned long with this...lol. I've had a major writers block with this fic and most my other anime fics. I now spend most of my time on my orgianal fics, so anime is taking a back seat, though I do get around to writing them eventually. Lol 

Brady 

Thanks for all the great reveiws! I love them so much! ^.^ 

~*~*~   


Trunks came to idolize the one he called 'Papa' and followed him around constantly, practically clinging to the short mans legs as he went about his daily buisness. After finding out Vegita would NOT tolerate him bothering him in the training room, he was contented to watch through the red tinted round glass windows. 

Bulma grew a little worried as she saw her sons worship of Vegita grow every passing day; she knew that one day Vegita would leave her and Trunks, but how could she tell Trunks that? 

Vegita finally voiced his opinion on this one day when Bulma was putting together a puzzle with Trunks. "I think the brat needs to learn how to fight." 

Bulma looked up sharply, blue eyes spectical. "What do you mean...train?" 

"The kid should train to fight." Vegita said again, sitting in his usual, one-leg-pulled-up style. "He's strong enough, and seems interested when I train." 

"*That's* because you're his father and he adores every single body you've tread over," Bulma said sarcastically, putting another piece onto the puzzle. 

Vegita 'hmmph'ed and snorted, but Bulma could tell he was a bit pleased. "The kid doesn't even know I'm his father." 

Trunks looked up, much like his mother, and looked at his father through shrewd violet eyes. "MY Papa!" He said this with such certianty that Vegeta chuckled and tossed the boy a ki ball, one not meant to harm, but more like as a plastic ball for him to bounce and play with. 

Trunks laughed and bounced the ball up and down on the ground, trying not to hit the puzzle. Suddenly, it bounced back and hit the young boy in the nose. Sneezing, Trunks looked cross-eyed at the ball and slapped it. It zoomed at Vegita, who caught it and squeezed the ball until it was nothing but a wisp of dust. 

Bulma smirked faintly, looking a tint of like a smug Vegita, and then glanced at her estatic son. "Do you want to train like Papa, Trunksy-baby?" 

Trunks laughed and nodded. "Twunks gonna be JUS' like Papa!" 

"..see?" Bulma asked drly, looking at Vegita, "THAT'S what I'm afraid of." 

~*~*~ 

Days passed too slowly for Bulma now. Vegita had done everything short of kidnaping Trunks, waking him early, getting him to bed late, feeding him like Bulma had seen no other child consume food. 

She spent her days shopping with Chichi, and working diligently on some new progect for her fathers company, of which she owned half of. 

Tedious, boring work. She didn't like it at all, but without Vegita to tease and 'cuddle' with or Trunks to play with, her days seemed to be nothing more then minutes passing one after another after another after another after another after another.. 

Sighing, Bulma stood from her workbench and stormed out into the backyawrd, where the gravity machine was. Yelling, she banged her fist on the door, which eventually led to Trunks galloping out to tackle and shower his mother with kisses. Vegita sullenly followed his son, whom he still called 'Brat', and glared at Bulma. 

"Hey, baby, how are you?" She cried happily, hugging her son tightly. "Mommy's missed you!" 

"He's been training, woman," The Saiya-jin 'king' growled, folding his arms in annoyance. Bulma raised her eyes to meet his, blue orbs narrowed. Despite himself, Vegita felt himself feel a bit... frightened. He remembered what someone had told him once, 'Hell hath no fury like a mother seperated from child.' 

"Name is BULMA, Veggie-head." She replied snidly and hugged Trunks all the more tighter, earning herself a small squeak from her son. "And I am allowed to visit my precious Trunks-y." 

Vegita snorted rudely but said nothing more. He knew Bulma well enough to know that she would *not* leave until she had her 'dose of Trunks'. 

~*~*~ 

Bulma was alone that night until around one o'clock, when Vegita finally decided to come to the bed for the first time in a LONG time, sliding into the half-empty bed where Bulma laid on her side, wide awake but with her blue eyes closed. 

His muscled arm wrapped around her waist, the princes breath soft against her neck and she stiffened against him. 

"Decided to grace me with your presence?" She whispered angrily, almost hissing, refusing to give an inch. His low chuckle filled her ears, infuriatingly. She wasn't going to be just a toy to be used at his whim, oh no, not Bulma Briefs! "Don't you laugh at me!" She scowled, slipping away from him and scowling, sitting up in bed with her arms folded under her breasts. "You're just an ass who never comes home anymore! And you've practically kidnapped poor Trunks!" 

"The brat loves it, woman." He yawned, his elbows braced to hold him up, "And admit it, he's almost good at it. So why are you complaining?" 

"I want my son and my h—" She stopped dead, her eyes closing, "And you, Vegita." 

He saw her sadness and scowled, "I'm not going to marry you." 

The slap came from no where. Well, technically it came from Bulma, but Vegita didn't see it coming. It didn't really hurt, just stung. More so with the fact that it came from Bulma, the woman he had chosen for a mate had hit him; that was a blow to the ego, not to mention the face. 

"I don't care!" Bulma hissed, hands clenching into fists, feeling no remorse in hitting him, "You listen to ME, Vegita! I don't care if you never marry me; you've already said I was your mate by Saiya-jin law, so I don't care about Earth-jin marriages. So stop trying to hurt me like that." The last part was said in a pouting tone, her anger draining as quickly as it had come. Her expression turned from furious to wary; Vegita made no motion to retaliate, or not even to speak. 

"Vegita?" She asked softly, reaching out to stroke the vivid pink of his cheek. He jerked back form her fingers even as his arms shot out to embrace her into a crushing bear hug, his lips slamming down on her plump mouth. A muffled cry shot through her before turning into a moan as his tongue plunged into her mouth, her own arms snaking out to clutch him to her. As soon as it began, the kiss ended, both panting softly.   
  
"Buruma." He said softly, lowering his head to bite her neck with surprising rougness, his sharp teeth burying themselves in her flesh. She let out a sharp cry, arching her body to press hard against him. The delicious feel of pleasure/pain cut through her, making her twitch and writhe befor going limp in his arms. 

"V-Vegita..." She gasped as he pulled back, licking her blood from his lips. Calloused fingers brushed over her parted lips, her tongue darting out to stroke at the fingers. 

"Mine, Buruma. You are mine, now and forever." He said softly, growling softly. But the sound was more comforting then possesive, his tongue lapping softly at the minute wound. "My mate, my wife, by any laws in any world. I take you as mine, as I am yours." 

I am yours... 

~*~*~ 

Meh, finally the next chapter. Lol. Have fun, peeps 


End file.
